1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a welding gun assembly. More particularly, this invention provides for a pressurized, air cooled welding gun assembly for controllably supplying weld wire, electrical power, and inert shielding gas to a working area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561 entitled "Semi-Automatic Welding Gun", issued Oct. 27, 1981. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,561 describes an air cooled semi-automatic welding gun assembly as contrasted with the air cooled semi-automatic welding gun assembly described and claimed herein. This invention is also an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,099 entitled "Water Cooled Semi-Automatic Welding Gun", issued Sep. 5, 1989. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,099 describes a water cooled welding gun assembly as further contrasted with the air cooled semi-automatic welding gun assembly described and claimed herein. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,297,561 and 4,864,099 are fully incorporated herein as if repeated verbatim hereafter.